The Story of The Marauders
by andsothesilvershines
Summary: My Marauder's era fanfiction, this is a continuing series told in the eyes of Remus Lupin.


Each of their hearts beat heavily against their chest. Gray, hazel, and light brown eyes peered across the worn table their owners had been sitting around.

It was early October- the 3rd, to be exact, and just yesterday, a dragon had been set loose in the long gallery at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only visible feature had been its tail, at first. It was a scaly, ten-foot mahogany tail which whipped out from behind a corridor wall- lifting up a few feet in the air, then back down; the _whoosh _and _slap _echoing through the arched halls. Everything then fell quiet, and a mere second after- a gush of flames followed a loud growl.

James Potter, the hazel eyed Quidditch chaser and Sirius Black, the gray eyed and handsome ladies' man- both Gryffindors, and both 5th years- had thought it was a joke being played by a Slytherin. But unlike his two best friends, Remus knew very well that the uncanniness of its tail could not have been someone simply dressed as a dragon, regardless of magic, playing a prank on the rest of students.

Peter Pettigrew, the fourth of the Marauder's- their best friend- was late. The Three Broomsticks had fortunately been quite empty for it being an early Saturday afternoon. Remus assumed all the students had been spending a lot of their free time at Zonko's Joke Shop, probably having their house mates test out a Hiccough Sweet or two.

The three of them watched as Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Slughorn made their way into the warm pub; their hearts now beating heavier.

McGonagall's hat had been pressed down by the low ceiling near the entrance, then propped back up again as she furthered her way inside. Flitwick, fortunately, had it easy- being that he was quite short due to the fact that he'd been part goblin. Madam Rosmerta had immediately greeted them by their first name, and asked if they were to have their usual- all three greeted her in return, and nodded their heads yes.

Sirius leaned forwards a bit, and turned his head to the left, his striking gray eyes darting towards James. "Prongs," he called in a hushed tone.  
>James turned to look at him, "I'll move, I'll move." he replied, as he had already read his mind. He stood up quietly, and sat against the old wooden chair which sat across from Remus and Sirius, careful not to cause so much noise as to have the professors glance towards them.<br>"Now you, Moony." said Sirius, again in his quiet tone- watching as Remus cleared his throat, stood, and made his way to the bar. Madam Rosmerta was busy tending to prior clients, which was perfect- thought Remus- in order to listen in on a bit of what the professors were saying.

"Who discovered it?" asked Flitwick.  
>McGonagall shook her head and sighed before responding, "I've no idea Filius. It seems that a group of students just collected in the hall after seeing its tail. It hadn't been moving, so, I can only assume they thought it was nothing…considering how close they'd been to it."<br>"A _dragon_?" Slughorn's tone had been most surprised, "how on earth did a _dragon _get into Hogwarts? Especially with no one _seeing _it!"  
>"That's precisely why we find it so peculiar, Horace. It must've appeared in that very spot, some how. Dumbledore has been consulting all the possibilities with Hagrid." McGonagall's voice carried concern and anxiety, as if she knew there was something more, something <em>darker<em> to the whole situation."James Potter-"  
>Remus almost felt his ears perk up.<br>"It's always that James Potter," sighed Flitwick, interrupting McGonagall.  
>"Yes- it seems." She glanced towards him with a pause, a hint of bother in her tone before she continued on, "James Potter and Sirius Black had assumed it was another student playing pranks, rightfully so. Then they soon realized it wasn't- as you can imagine that went- through-out all the chaos, we, with the help of the house prefects had the students go off into the Great Hall."<p>

Remus tapped lightly on the counter, looking away towards the entrance, as if absolutely distracted from intently listening in on their conversation. He remembered being told that night, along with Lily Evans, to take the other students to the great hall for safety while the head of house students, and professors took care of the dragon.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, sipping worriedly at her pumpkin juice. "The dragon is being kept on the grounds. We had no place else for it. Fortunately, the dragon is young, that way when Jasper Riverweed arrives, he can take custody of it in Norway."  
>"Jasper Riverweed? That old dragonologist?"<br>"Yes, Horace. Looks are definitely misleading with Mr. Riverweed, believe me."  
>Slughorn raised his brows, eyes widening, and his bottom lip pursing outward at the thought of Riverweed capturing a dragon. He glanced up at McGonagall again, lowering his head, and in a hushed tone, he said: "it surely couldn't have been one of the students…eh, Minerva?"<br>She shook her head, sighing once more, "It couldn't have been. How would any of them have caught one in the first place?"

"What can I get for you dear?"  
>Remus flinched slightly, startled at Madam Rosmerta's sudden question. He'd been closely listening in on the professors' conversation, and was a bit disappointed that it had to come to an end. He smiled, and asked for three butterbeers, trying to hear at least another ounce of a word before taking off.<p>

But it was too late, Flitwick had finished off the conversation with what Remus heard was '_one of the three?_'' and '_the ministry_' while he'd been ordering the drinks.

Turning around, he grabbed the three butterbeers, thanked Madam Rosmerta, and headed towards Sirius and James, both with highly anticipated expressions.

"So?" whispered James, as Remus took a seat next to him. He gazed fixedly into Remus' eyes, waiting to hear who the culprit had been that lead the dragon into the long gallery.

Remus placed down the butterbeers, bracing himself for their disappointment with a sigh. If only he stood around for just another moment, perhaps he'd have gotten something else out of Flitwick or McGonagall's mouth. He took a sip from the mug that sat closest to him, Sirius staring hard as if to read his mind. "Well, Moony! Spit it out then! Who let the dragon into the castle?"

"I don't know!" Remus called out quietly.  
>"What do you mean you don't know? You were listening in on their conversation weren't you?" said James.<br>"Well, I was…but none of them mentioned who it was. It seems as if they don't know who'd done it either. If the teachers don't know…" Remus swallowed, his eyes drifting to an indentation against the wooden table they were sat around. He was worried, certainly. A dragon in the school was hardly an occurrence, and for the teachers to not yet know? Of course, it only happened the day prior- but situations like those were usually solved in a matter of time; a matter of time being a couple of hours. Remus wondered- was it really as sinister as it all seemed?

Looking at both Remus and Sirius before he gulped down a good amount of butterbeer, frustratingly sighing, and wiping off a frothy mustache, he said: "I'm sure they'll figure out who it was soon. Who else could it have been besides a bloody student anyway? Fake tail or not, I swear it was intended as a joke."  
>Sirius, who was staring at the back of McGonagall's hat, tapped his index and middle finger lightly on the glass mug, "Such a waste of time. Our plan failed. We need to find another way of figuring out who'd done it- surely Dumbledore knows…" he looked at Remus, "right?" he turned his head towards James, "let's get back to the common room and come up with another plan, one that's to succeed-"<br>"It doesn't matter Sirius," began Remus, a look of concern painted across his features. He knew exactly what Sirius had so suddenly planned; he also knew it wouldn't work; "regardless of whatever plan- you don't think Dumbledore's that daft to not realize he's being spied on?"  
>"Well!" Sirius placed his hands against the edge of the table, eyes wide and his eyebrows raised in a bit of irritation. There was no changing Sirius' mind on figuring out who let the dragon into the castle, the other two could clearly tell. "I guess we'll have to figure out another way then."<p>

Both James and Remus turned to look at one another before the three of them stood up, and gulped down the rest of their butterbeers.

Remus knew all too well James wouldn't let anything or anyone get in his way of joining Sirius on yet another expedition of learning about the dragon culprit. Remus had tried on countless occasions knocking at least an ounce of sense into their brains before they took action on their ideas- but to his already known failure, his _lack_of persuasion never seeped through.

Remus stopped when they reached the door, James and Sirius turning to face him. James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why Remus had suddenly stopped. "What is it?" he asked.

Remus turned around, looking at all the familiar faces in the pub. Peter Pettigrew never showed up.  
>"Where's Wormtail?" he asked, glancing back at his two friends, "He never met up with us, didn't you guys notice?"<p>

They hadn't. He wasn't surprised that James and Sirius didn't notice; they hardly ever gave much notice to Peter- especially when it came to his input on things. They hardly ever gave Peter the time of day either, but as they all well knew- it was only teasing. There was something in Peter's recent behavior, though, that made Remus think he took it a bit harder than they supposed.

James and Sirius now stood on either side of Remus, all three glancing about The Three Broomsticks in hopes of finding their forth marauder. With no luck, James reckoned he must've stood behind in the castle, ("probably munching up in the great hall" said Sirius) and with that- the three set off towards Hogwarts through some bountiful of red, orange, and yellow leaves.

. . .

Like The Three Broomsticks, the Gryffindor common room was quite empty. But neither of the three expected anyone to be sitting around the fireplace or against the cushioned armchairs on a Saturday afternoon anyway; which was precisely why it was so unusual seeing Peter Pettigrew sitting more still than ever on the right of the dark red loveseat that sat in front of the fireplace.

James led the other two towards Peter. Judging by their expressions, Remus felt they were also wondering why Peter hadn't told them that he wouldn't be joining. Sirius circled around the loveseat, sitting atop the arm rest closest to Peter. James stood with arms crossed in between Peter and the fireplace, and Remus stood with his arms by his side next to James.

Peter's larger than usual, glassy-blue eyes were slightly red and sunken, as if he hadn't gotten a good night's rest. His skin was quite pale and pasty, and his cheeks weren't their usual round and pink- more so drooped, as what a frown would achieve. Overall, he looked tired and disheveled.

Noticing this, Remus frowned; had Peter been overworked? He couldn't have been, he thought; studying potions and transfigurations was hardly on Peter's agenda. And when he noticed they arrived, he looked more shaken up, than overworked.

"Guys!" he shrieked to the three, all of them noticing the anxiety in his tone.  
>A crease had appeared in between Sirius' eyes as he watched Peter with confusion, "been studying hard, eh, Peter?"<br>Peter grinned nervously, "yes! This whole potions test, spine of a lionfish, ashwinder eggs," he laughed, "it's just, I'm just all boggled is all- with all of it."  
>Remus tilted his head a bit, entirely concerned for Peter's well-being. It just didn't make any sense. The potions test had already happened.<br>"Peter…" he began, sitting next to him on the edge of the loveseat, "the potions test on ingredients?"  
>"Why, yes. Yes, Remus; that's the one!"<br>"We've already taken those, Peter… all of us… including you."  
>Peter gulped.<br>James wasn't having any of it. He chuckled, and shook his head. "Wait, I'm sorry…this is all rubbish." He shifted glances at Remus and Sirius, "You two aren't buying this, are you?"  
>"'Course not," said Sirius. "Just going along with it until he decides to break and tell the truth." He looked at Peter with a wide grin, "tell us, Wormtail. What were you <em>really <em>doing?"

But just as Peter sighed heavily, about to answer, Davey Gudgeon- a Gryffindor fifth year- marched into the common room.

There were droplets of sweat slowly running down his forehead and behind his neck. Davey was utterly bulbous, had large green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and all three- especially James- hadn't a clue as to how he made the Quidditch team. Though, it did make sense that he earned a spot as a beater.

Davey strode towards the chestnut desk that sat in the middle of the common room. Pushing aside one of the lamps; he unraveled a large gold and black scarf; large quantities of Honeydukes sweets pouring out of it and clanking against the table. He grinned down at his collection, then eagerly unwrapped one of his many chocolate frogs; being sure not to let it slip, and stuffing it into his mouth. Glancing down at the collectable famous witch or wizard card it came with; he held it up and turned to face the four gawking marauders.

"Look you guys!" he cheered, the leg of the frog hanging out of the corner of his chocolate-infested mouth, "it's Merlin! I've got a bloody Merlin!"

"That's great, Davey." said James, a bit annoyed.  
>"Isn't it? My mum sent me a pouch of sickles, and two galleons- said I could get whatever I wanted!"<br>Sirius sighed, scratching the area where the crease had once been. "That's great Davey, good for you;" he turned towards his friends, "anyway…Peter…"

But Davey continued on about how much his mother loved him, which was why she sent him so many sickles and galleons every two weeks. The only problem with Davey and currency was- it never lasted. But then, after a chuckle, he cleared his throat and began walking slowly towards them.

"So, did you guys hear?" he asked with a look of apprehension.

James raised a brow, circling the loveseat and leaning back against it as he faced Davey. "Hear what?"  
>Davey nibbled lightly at his lower lip, then said: "so you didn't hear then?"<br>"Hear _what_, Davey?" barked Sirius.

All four were now turned towards Davey, Peter looking more worried than ever.

Davey continued with hesitation, "about the dragon? You didn't hear who let the dragon in? Or- who they're _assuming _let the dragon in?"

They said nothing; instead, they each only carefully listened.

"They're saying that it wasn't a student, or Filch- cause we all know he'd take _any_chance he can get to get back at us" he paused, "…it's someone much worse." He swallowed hard, "much…much worse."

Remus turned towards Peter, seeing that he could've practically been shaking with the nerves decorating his face. Remus found it all confusing, his behavior, him not ever showing up at the Three Broomsticks and not saying anything about it to either of them (this happened several times), his tone of voice when they began to interrogate him. And something told him that the last thing Peter would do, was tell them what he was _really _doing. Upon this thought, a question came into mind: what was Peter going to say in reply to Sirius' question before Davey walked in?

He looked back at Davey, who also seemed to shudder at his own words.

Davey took a deep breath, and then replied in a careful whisper: "…they're saying it's a death eater."

Remus glanced at Sirius and James, both whose faces were of mixed curiosity and wit. Then he turned towards Peter, who looked as if he had just committed a crime. It was strange how distinctly different their expressions seemed to be. Why was Peter suddenly more nervous than he had been before Davey mentioned the words _death eater_?

But then again, he thought, Peter had always been nervous about something.


End file.
